Connected Hearts, Conflicted Minds
by artistofthemind
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, more commonly known as Lady Summoner, is the head of the most famous and strongest mafia in Fiore, Celestial. Natsu Dragoneel is one of the best mobsters in Fairy Tail, another strong and famous mafia, he is known as Salamander. What happens when they meet by chance and fall in love? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED**

**A/N: So this idea just suddenly popped into my head after reading a bunch of fanfics where Lucy is badass or there are mafias or gangs. So I hope you like it and all rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1: Hearts Introduced**

Everyone knew _about_ them, but no one _knew_ them. The secret mafia. The strongest mafia. The terrifying mafia. If you were on their hit list you were dead. No way around it. They were the Celestials. Sure it was an odd name, but the power behind it was phenomenal and if you got their calling card, well, you might as well kill yourself because you wouldn't be able to get away. There were four levels in the gang, the Silver keys, the Zodiac (or Gold Keys), the Gods (or Blue Keys), and the Summoner.

That was all the world knew about them. That and the four different calling card symbols. A silver key if the Silver Keys were coming, a gold key if the Zodiac's were coming, a blue key if the Gods were coming, and all three if the Lady Summoner was coming. Lady Summoner. A name that inspired nightmares in even the most vile of characters.

_Celestial Headquarters_

"Ah! What a good morning!" Lucy Heartfilia sat up in bed and stretched. She was 18, blond, 5'5" and deadly.

"Lucy-sama we have intel from Leo about Fairy Tail," a tall man with gold horns on his head and dressed in a butler's suit spoke.

"I'll be ready in thirty minutes Cap," Lucy replied swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing.

"Very well Lucy-sama. Virgo is downstairs making breakfast," the man bowed and left.

Lucy walked to her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and climbed in the shower. Fifteen minutes later Lucy stepped out of bathroom in a puff of steam and wrapped in a towel. She rummaged in her closet and pulled out black pants and a black shirt. She pulled on her under garments and then her pants and shirt. Then she went over to a makeup table. She did a swipe of mascara, a bit of eyeliner, and some golden eyeshadow. Then Lucy pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail. She grabbed a black belt from a rack of belts and looped it around her waist, then she picked up a whip with stars hanging from the handle and hung it on the belt. Next was a ring of gold, silver, and blue keys. Finally was a pair of black calf length boots and various knives hidden all over her person. Lucy looked herself over briefly in the mirror and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Hime-sama," a pink-haired woman in a maid outfit with broken handcuffs hanging from her wrists bowed.

"Morning Virgo, read me Leo's report over breakfast," Lucy ordered as she strolled to the counter where her breakfast was sitting. Virgo walked over to the message basket by the stove and pulled out a manila envelope. She brought the envelope over to Lucy who motioned for her to open it. Virgo did and Lucy motioned for her to read it.

"My Lady Summoner," Virgo started in her usual monotone, "Fairy Tail has made no obvious moves towards Celestials or myself yet, they are still fools for the most part, but Makarov is getting suspicious. I found out that he knew your mother and knows of your existence. He doesn't know what you look like or anything about you other than you name, Lucy Heartfilia. He has been sending out the S-Class mobsters to look for you or any information pertaining to you. As far as I know he has found nothing, but he has shared your name with the rest of the mafia and ordered that any suspects be brought in immediately. That is all for now. Faithfully Your Lion, Leo. PS I am not suspected as a double agent, but it is only a matter of time before they figure something out." Lucy hummed over the newest information as she finished her breakfast.

"What's our target today Virgo?" Lucy was suddenly in the mood to visit a mafia, and destroy it.

" Oración Seis, Hime-sama," Virgo bowed.

"Perfect," Lucy purred standing, "get Capricorn, Aries, Cancer, Taurus, and Aquarius. We leave in ten minutes. You are also coming. Silvers have guard duty."

"Yes Hime-sama," Virgo bowed once more and rushed off to the living quarters of the Zodiac. Lucy went back to her room, put in a side-half ponytail secured with a gold ribbon. She grabbed a silver and a gold, fully loaded, six-shot pistols and a pouch of extra ammo. She slung two bullet belts over her torso and grabbed her favorite semi-automatic and slung it over her shoulder. She strapped a rapier to her side. Finally, Lucy grabbed her trademark black cloak with the three different keys on the back and snapped its clasp under her chin. Checking herself over in the mirror once more, Lucy headed downstairs to meet the rest of her troops.

_Fairy Tail Headquarters_

"Listen up brats!" Master Makarov, as he is known by his mafia, roared, "We are going to destroy Oración Seis today!"

"YEAH!" came the collective response from everyone except an orange haired man in the corner. He widened his eyes. Lucy was going to target that mafia today. It had been on the calendar for a year now. They had sent the warning a year ago to instill fear in the gang. The Celestial symbol of a silver key, gold key, and blue key had painted on the front door and repainted daily so that Oración Seis couldn't get rid of it. He had to warn Lucy, so the man pulled out his phone and called Virgo.

"Leo," the warrior maid's emotionless voice came over the speaker.

"Virgo we've got a problem," the man, Leo, spoke hurriedly, "Fairy Tail's gonna crash the party you have an hour." Warning given, he hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, not aware that the Master's right hand man, Gildarts, saw the whole call.

"Go prepare for war! You have an hour!" Makarov yelled and everyone cheered, rushing for their rooms and weapons. Leo, known as Loke in Fairy Tail, waited for the stampede to clear before sauntering to his room.

"Hey Loke," a man with black hair popped up next to him.

"Hey Gray," Loke answered dully.

"Are you excited?" Gray asked happily, "Cause I am!"

"Yes," Loke said in a very unhappy tone of voice. He missed his Lady.

"Aw man, what's up?" Gray picked up on his tone of voice immediately.

"The sky," Loke answered sarcastically.

"I don't think I've ever seen you fight," Gray realized suddenly. _And you won't ever see me fight seriously unless we attack Fairy Tail,_ Loke thought sourly.

"I prefer solo jobs," Loke said casually.

"I used too, until I got dragged on my first team job and ever since then I've never done a solo job," Gray exclaimed happily as they mounted the stairs and made it to the second floor where the boy's dorms were.

"Fantastic," Loke said drily, "Now excuse me this is my room."

Loke ignored Gray and entered his room. He began to pull on his equipment. First was a black shirt with a gold key over his heart. The key was hidden inside a big design of gold swirls. He always wore this shirt when he missed his mistress too much. It reminded him of his purpose on the mission. Next, he pulled on black pants and combat boots. He stuck a knife in each boot and a gun in his waistband. Loke missed fighting as Leo the Lion from the Celestials. He had much better gear and was allowed to go all out. Plus he'd been able to proudly wear his status as the leader of the Zodiac and one of Lucy's most trusted hitman. Finally, Loke slipped on his bronze knuckles and stepped out the door. He walked down the stairs and was promptly pulled into a side room.

"Gildarts," Loke stated once he caught his balance and saw who had pulled him into the room.

"Loke," Gildarts replied stoically. He was wearing black pants tucked into heavy, black boots and no shirt. He had on a ragged, black cloak without a hood that displayed the Fairy Tail mark on his chest. The large man had no visible weapons on his person, but Loke knew there was at least two guns, five knives, and bronze knuckles somewhere within easy reach on his person.

"Can I help you?" Loke asked in an even voice. He knew in his current state he couldn't take Gildarts, but if he was in Celestials and had Cap for back up he could, probably.

"Yeah you can," Gildarts crossed his arms and stared at the spiky orange haired man, "You can tell me who you were talking to."

"My girlfriend," Loke replied without missing a beat. He had been trained in the art of interrogation and knew exactly how to respond without raising suspicion.

"Who?" Gildarts wasn't going to let up that easily,

"Aries. She's retired from Blue Pegasus. I had to cancel the plans we made for today." That was half-true which was better than completely false. She was 'retired' from Blue Pegasus, but she was on her way to destroy Oración Seis not meet him at a park or something.

"Alright. You're off the hook this time, but I've got my eye on you." Gildarts warned, opening the door of the room they were in. Storage room, Loke noticed disinterestedly.

"Yes sir." Loke saluted mockingly and joined the rest of the troops in the main hall. There was still thirty minutes before they left. Oración Seis was most likely already half destroyed.

_With the Celestials_

"We're moving out troops!" Lucy cheered as she met her troops downstairs at the door. They all wore cloaks with their Zodiac symbol on the back. Virgo was on the phone. She snapped it shut just as Lucy reached them.

"Bad news Hime-sama," Virgo did not, however, look worried, "That was Leo. He said we have an hour before Fairy Tail crashes the party." Lucy grinned maniacally.  
"What are we still doing here then?" she cheered, "move out! We have a time limit now people. Go, go, go!" The six Zodiac members followed their leader and savior out the door and along the rooftops to Oración Seis.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Artistofthemind**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED**

**A/N: This chapter starts directly after the last one. I really suck at writing fighting scenes, but I did my best, so if you have any revisions feel free to tell me and I'll make them if I think they'll help. Thank you!**

**All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 2: Hearts Kill**

The Celestials reached the Oración Seis headquarters five minutes later.

"How shall we proceed Lady Summoner?" Aries asked.

"Front door!" Lucy cheered childishly, sitting on the edge of a roof with her six members standing behind her. "Capricorn, Cancer, and Virgo get the outer guards. Taurus you're with me. We're going in through the front door. Aries and Aquarius go in the back and wait for my signal, Cancer will go through the back door to provide back up when he's done with the perimeter. Virgo and Cap will come find us in the front." Lucy ordered. The six Zodiac nodded in understanding, "Alright. Let's go!" They all sprang away to their designated missions. Lucy and Taurus landed in front of the door.

"Ready?" Lucy grinned darkly and flipped up her hood. Taurus did the same and his axe held hidden in the folds of his cloak. BAM, BAM, BAM! Lucy pounded on the door. There were footsteps and the door opened.

"How can I help you?" the man yawned.

"You could scream," Lucy said as she pulled her famous twin silver and gold pistols from her belt and leveled them at the guy's face, "Celestial has come a knocking." She grinned and shot. The shots were Aries's and Aquarius's signal. Lucy and Taurus stepped into the mafia base and were confronted with around fifty surprised mobsters. "Yo!" Lucy cheered as she stuck the pistols in her belt and unsheathed her sword.

"FUCK!" One of the guys yelled, "IT'S LADY SUMMONER AND HER ZODIAC!" Everyone else looked scared, but drew their guns anyways.

"Taurus?" Lucy asked and Taurus hefted his axe.

"Ready," he rumbled.

"GO!" Lucy cheered and darted forwards a blur of black, silver, and gold. She moved incredibly fast darting through the mobsters killing every single one she passed. Two minutes later they were all dead. Just as the last one fell Capricorn and Virgo stepped through the door.

"Virgo you're with me. Cap, Taurus clean out the mobsters and come up when you finish," Lucy ordered as she sheathed her sword. Lucy and Virgo dashed down the hall and up the first stairs they found. They ended up on the second floor in an open room filled with mobsters pointing guns at them.

"Oh dear," Lucy said in a false worried tone, "I'm afraid the don't like me very much. Such a shame." She grinned and then pulled out her semi-automatic. "Night, night boys," and before any shots by the Oración Seis mobsters were fired, Lucy pulled the trigger and sprayed them with bullets taking out most of them.

"Finish them," Lucy ordered in a cold tone of voice, her personality becoming frigid. Virgo nodded and dashed out swinging her chain balls, killing the rest of the mobsters. By the time they were finished, Lucy and Virgo were splattered with their enemies' blood.

"Onwards!" Lucy cheered like a child as she slung the gun back over her back, "We have thirty minutes before our party gets crashed!" She and Virgo went up the last staircase. The third floor was where the core members lived. As soon as the two girls reached the third floor, the five other Zodiac appeared behind them.

"All mobsters eliminated," Capricorn reported, bowing.

"Great, now, from what I hear there are six members elite members and their leader. I get the leader. You all take one down. No screwing up we have thirty minutes," Lucy ordered.

"Yes Lady Summoner," the six Zodiac said in unison.

"Prepare for war level three," Lucy grinned with a mad glint in her eyes and reloaded her pistols and semi-automatic. The Zodiac all smiled darkly and reloaded their weapons. "Off we go. Shoot for the stars and pass the heavens." Lucy intoned in a terrifyingly cold, dark tone of voice.

"Shoot for the stars and pass the heavens," the Zodiac echoed all turning slightly dark. Then they flashed off to the one room on the third floor. Lucy kicked the door opened and they were met with the six core members and leader of Oración Seis.

"I never thought you'd make it this far," a man in a green militaristic suit said.

"You severely underestimated me then, Zero," Lucy grinned, baring her face. The Zodiac did the same. The Oración Seis members did a collective gasp.

"S-so Lucy Heartfilia is the feared Lady Summoner," Zero stuttered slightly, trying not show his fear at the darkness and pure evil that seemed to radiate from Lucy and her followers.

"How lovely, you know my name," Lucy smiled sweetly, then her face turned dark, "now die."

As if that was a cue, the Zodiac flashed forwards and each engaged a member. Lucy tackled Zero, a knife already in her right hand. She stabbed at him, but he managed to roll to the left just in time and Lucy only nicked him. Zero pulled out a knife of his own and stabbed at Lucy, she jumped back and it just missed her,

"You're gonna have to do better than that sweetheart," Lucy goaded. Zero growled and pulled a hidden lever on the ground, a huge sword popped out. "Pulling out the big guns already? I feel _so _special," Lucy smiled and unhooked her whip, cracking it against the floor. She took the semi-automatic off her shoulder and set it on the ground behind her. Lucy took a knife out of her boot and held it in her left hand and crouched, ready. Zero launched himself at her at an incredible speed. Lucy wavered to the side and stuck her knife in his side as he flew past her.

"Fucking bitch," Zero groaned as he yanked the knife out of his side. He glared at Lucy who snapped her whip and grabbed another knife from her boot. Then Lucy attacked, she was a blur her whip snapping out and knife flashed. Zero could barely dodge her, then he was sliced on the side. The face. The leg. Finally, a knife sunk up to the hilt in his chest.

"Wh-wh-what?" He looked down in confusion. There was a knife hilt protruding from his chest. He looked up, black encroaching on his vision. The last thing he saw was Lucy's demonic, blood spattered face and he died in fear. All around the pair the Oración Seis lackeys fell, dead. Lucy collected her discard gun and knives. She wiped them clean on Zero's chest then unhooked a special key from her key ring. It was black and slight larger than all the other keys. The end was a knife blade and the handle had the Celestial's gang symbol on it. Lucy stabbed it into Zero's chest and stood. She straightened all her gear, then flipped her hood back over her face. Her faithful followers imitated her movements and followed her to the window.

"We have two minutes before Fairy Tail comes Lady Summoner," Aries informed her lady softly.

"Well should we leave before or as they come?" Lucy asked mischievously.

"As they come," Aquarius flashed a rare grinned at her and Lucy smiled back.

"To the roof then!" Lucy said cheerfully, slid out the window, and climbed to the roof. Shortly after all she climbed up, Zodiac that were on the mission joined her on the roof and they settled in to wait. Lucy was sitting and dangling her legs over the edge with her faithful followers standing behind her. They made for quite the sight, what with their fluttering cloaks, faces shrouded in shadow, and glimpses of the metal of the weapons between pieces of cloth. After a short time Fairy Tail came into sight.

"Fairy ho!" Lucy called out, quiet enough that Fairy Tail could not hear her. Fairy Tail made quite the procession as they paraded towards Oración Seis with all their members fully outfitted.

"They're not very strong if they need that many people to destroy this puny mafia," Aquarius scoffed.

"Appearances can be deceiving Aquarius, just take our lady," Capricorn reminded her, "besides they probably did not all grow up in this life as we have."

"Shut up," Lucy ordered as Fairy Tail stopped in front of the building. "Hello Fairy Tail," she called down to them when the group stopped at the bottom of the building.

"Hello," came an answer from a small man in a white cloak, "might I inquire as to who you are?"

Lucy answered in a light tone of voice, "I thought you were supposed to give a name before requesting one."

"I am Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail and this," he gestured behind him, "is Fairy Tail. Now I ask again, who are you?"

"No one of great importance," Lucy assured him then she popped herself over the edge. Fairy Tail took a collective gasp. Lucy landed with slightly bent knees. She straightened and took in the guild in front of her. They had fine equipment, but the Celestials had better. They looked to be in good shape, but the Celestials were better. Lucy heard six consecutive soft thumps behind her signaling the landing of her six comrades.

"Well it was nice seeing you Fairy Tail, but I must go now." Lucy bowed and turned on her heel before sprinting home. She had no doubts that her loyal Zodiac were following.

Sorry loyal Leo, Lucy thought as she ran, I'll bring you home soon.

_Fairy Tail_

After the seven cloak-clad figures dashed away faster than most of Fairy Tail could run, Makarov turned back to the door of Oración Seis and stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the door, was the sign of the Lady Summoner.

"Oh dear Mavis," Makarov whispered with wide eyes, "that was her. Lady Summoner."

"What, Master?" a scarlet haired woman asked, making no move to step forwards. She was dressed in armor and was carrying about six or seven different swords.

"That Erza," Master turned to the scarlet haired woman, "was Lady Summoner and six of her retainers. I'm sure of it."

"How?" she asked, lowering her voice. Makarov only pointed to the door. Everyone in the guild followed his finger and saw the door emblazoned with the three keys.

"Oh Mavis," Gildarts choked.

"Wellp, we might as well go check it out," a salmon haired boy said stepping forwards.

"I agree with Natsu, Master," Erza said stoically, "we ought to go check for any clues as to her identity."

"Very well," Master nodded and then he gave his orders, "Loke, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Lisanna, and Mira come with me. We will go check the inside. The rest of you check the perimeter. Any clues are to be reported immediately."

Everyone bowed slightly before hurrying to complete their assigned missions. Makarov swung the door open tentatively and stepped inside. The seven Fairies followed him. There was a man on the floor with bullet holes in his head and stomach. Loke smiled slightly recognizing the work of his mistress's twin pistols and the trademark shot that signaled the start of an invasion. Oh how he longed to hear that noise again. Further down the hall in a circular room there were about fifty dead mobsters on the ground. About a quarter of them had huge axe wounds while the rest had stab wounds in the chest or throat. Body parts were strewn haphazardly around the room and blood covered the floor and walls.

"Mavis," Erza breathed. Lisanna and Mira paled. Loke recognized the work of Taurus and his mistress's sword. _She did well,_ Loke thought, his chest swelling with pride. Master and Gildarts had blank faces with a hint of fear in their eyes. They swept the first floor and Loke recognized the work of Aquarius, Aries, Cancer, and Capricorn respectively. _What about Virgo,_ he thought worriedly, _Lucy always brings her on raids_.

The second floor had room at the top of the staircase filled with dead mobsters. Most of them were full of bullet holes but a few had crushed skulls or torsos. Once again blood seemed to coat every available surface and few organs and pieces of brains were scattered here and there. _Ah, _Loke thought, _she must have been on perimeter then met up with Lucy here_. On this floor Natsu and Gray's faces also paled and even Erza was looking a little sick. Gildarts and Master looked fine.

The third floor had only seven dead people on the ground. But there was evidence of a fight. Blood was spattered here and there on the floor. One of the guys was missing his leg and a girl in a white cloak, her head. Eight Fairies stopped frozen in shock in the doorway, but Loke hurried forwards checking all the corpses for the black key he knew would be stuck in the chest of the leader. He found it in the chest of the corpse in the dead center of the room. _How perfectly ironic, _Loke smiled to himself. Then he check the symbols on the gold, silver, and blue keys on the handle of the black key. Sure enough there was his symbol on the gold key. Plue's symbol was on the silver key, and Hermes's symbol was on the blue key. It was saying that she'd call him home in the 10th month of the year with a message through Plue. Perfect.

"Loke what are you doing?" Erza finally called in a hoarse voice.

"Searching for clues," he replied honestly.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, not taking a step into the room. None of them did.

"Yup," Loke jogged over to them and handed Erza the black key, he didn't need it anymore, he got the message, "this was stuck in the chest of the corpse in the middle of the room." Erza examined it and passed it to Gildarts before she turned back to him.

"This," she gestured to the room, "doesn't bother you?"

"Nope," Loke grinned, "they had it coming and I've seen worse. Way worse."  
"Oh," was Erza's answer. She seemed slightly disturbed by his smile, but Loke didn't care. The only thing wrong was that he didn't get to kill one. He missed leaving his mark on his victims, but he couldn't exactly leave his famous mark on a Fairy Tail raid. It would give him away immediately. The next seven weeks could not go by fast enough.

"Well I think we've seen enough to know just how capable Celestial is," Master said, "Why don't we head back and start investigations. We know which way they ran. We'll start there."

Mira nodded. She was in charge of investigations because of her skills in disguise and interrogation. She was known as the 'Satan Soul Take-over mage of Fairy Tail' after all. Tomorrow Mira would draw up diagrams and plans of action. She'd work with her sister Lisanna, who also specialized as a takeover 'mage'. But for now Fairy Tail would head home and absorb what they saw. Loke; however, was going to go make preparations and polish up his old gear. Maybe take it out and put it to good use.

**A/N: The second chapter! It's up so quickly! I have actually had this story sitting around and I keep adding to it. That's why. **

**Thanks for reading, please review**

**Artistofthemind**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED**

**A/N: The third chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do! Sorry for the wait, but I've been super busy and it's probably going to be the end of August before I get another chapter up.**

**All rights to Hiro Mashima. **

**Chapter 3: Hearts Lie**

"Where did it go?" THUMP. Loke was looking for his key. The one thing he brought with him from Celestial. The one thing he couldn't imagine living without. The one thing he had to hide and keep hidden or risk his life. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Someone pounded on his door. Loke straightened and headed to the door. He swung it open to reveal a shirtless Gray.

"Can I help you?" Loke asked sharply, covering the mess in his room the best he could with his body.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a mission with me." Gray scratched the back of his head nervously, eyes averted.

"Sorry I'm busy. I've got a date in thirty minutes," Loke said. The statement was not entirely false. He did have a date. One with a minor gang on the outreaches of town. He was going to take them down. Destroy them and leave his mark to alert his mistress that he had gotten her message. And he would enjoy it. A lot.

"Oh, okay. When will you be back?" Gray was not easily discouraged.

"Late. I dunno how late. Maybe I won't come back at all tonight." Loke grinned lecherously at Gray, hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

Gray did. He returned the smile and left. Loke turned back to his room, removed the loose floorboard under his bookshelf, and pulled out a safe. He scanned his fingerprint, his retina, and the door popped open. Loke reached in and pulled out a golden key. Leo the Lion's Zodiac key. He grinned his Leo grin and tucked the key into a hidden pocket in his jacket. He left, not taking any weapons. He would retrieve his spare weapons that he had hidden away for a reason such as this.

Loke had almost made it out the main doors when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"And where might you be going?" It was Gildarts. Right, he currently had a self-appointed babysitter slash stalker.

"Date. It got canceled remember, but I called Aries up and we're going out now. I might not make it back tonight. If you know what I mean." Loke winked at the older man, hoping the older man's perverted side would allow him to pass unsuspected.

"Alright," but alas Gildarts still seemed slightly suspicious. It didn't matter much though, Loke was in a hurry.

"Well I'll be off now. I'm already late." Loke waved and left.

He ran slowly at first, but the further he got away from the guild the faster he went. Faster until he was running all out for the first time since he had joined Fairy Tail to spy on the progress of tracking the Lady Summoner for his mistress. _Might as well do it like old times_, Loke thought smiling to himself and in two big jumps he was running on the roof tops. Casually leaping from roof to roof, clearing up to forty foot gaps.

When Loke reached his safe house, he swung in through the window and immediately began his preparations. Loke closed and locked the window and shut the blinds. He opened the closet and changed into his trademark black suit and sunglasses. He slipped a large safe out of the wall hidden behind a secret panel in the wall by his bookshelf. Out of the safe came bronze knuckles made of the finest gold-coated titanium money could buy, but not as great as the bronze knuckles he used when with his Lady. He slipped an ultra-light titanium dagger in each boot and a few in sheaths elsewhere on his person. Next came his guns. He had twin gold pistols like Lucy, but he used his more than she did and he was better with them than she was with hers as a result. Loke was ready. Almost. He didn't have his seal. Loke grabbed the item from the back of the safe.

Loke, now Leo, hopped out the window. His safe house was back in order with this month's rent nailed to the door. Leo clambered onto the roof and looked into the street. He had a feeling that Gildarts had followed him here, but lost his trail and was hanging around. He was right. The large and extremely dangerous man was hiding in the shadows of the alley way across the street. Leo sighed. Well at least now he had the equipment to aid in his speed. The shoes he was wearing were specially made to make him faster and give each of his steps more spring. Leo crouched, leaned forwards, and rocketed off moving as fast as he possibly could in the direction of the mafia. He didn't sense Gildarts following him, but that didn't mean that the man wouldn't connect the dots. Hopefully he wouldn't until Leo left Fairy Tail for good.

Ten minutes later and he was standing in front of the minor gang known as Naked Mummy. Leo smiled his trademark smile. It was a mixture of madness and cruelty. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Leo didn't bother for tactics or stealth, he just pulled on his cloak and began to walk towards the front doors. A guard caught sight of him and fainted. Leo smiled wider. He heard chaos within. Stampeding feet reached his sensitive ears. He could taste their fear and it made him all the happier. The lion was on the prowl again. He growled appreciatively at the efforts Naked Mummy was making.

They were attempting to barricade the doors. There were guns pointing at him from every opening. Thugs ready to ambush him. But Leo sensed it all. He had incredible senses that only heightened in battle. Leo stalked closer to the doors, and closer still. He heard gunfire, but kept walking. Leo suddenly stopped and sunk into a crouch, then, like a rocket, he shot towards the building.

It was a massacre. Leo killed every single member. At the end of the bloody slaughter he pulled his special brand out of his secret pocket and out of its pouch. He heated it up with a special lighter and branded the dead leaders. Then he left, leaving no trace of who he was or where he might have gone, except for his mark. Leo raced back to the apartment and got changed. He rumpled his hair and clothes to make it look like he just had sex. Then attempted to fix it. The result was a slightly crumpled shirt with tears in the back, pants with a missing belt, and messed up hair that look like it had been attempted to brush, but refused to lay flat. Satisfied with his appearance, Leo-turned-Loke swaggered back to Fairy Tail.

When Loke reached Fairy Tail, Gildarts was waiting for him. Loke didn't look nervous, didn't feel nervous. He was confidant of his act and he knew he could just have Gildarts talk to Aries. Aries who was his lover and his fiance. Aries, who would do anything for him and whom he would do anything for. Aries, whom he loved.

"Hey Loke," Gildarts said.

"Yo," Loke flashed his 'Loke' smile.

"How was your date?" Gildarts' eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't much we ended up staying in, if you know what I mean," Loke winked. Gildarts smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Alright. Let's go in, I'm sure dinner is almost done." Gildarts turned on his heel and marched into the guild. Loke smirked to himself. He had seen the frustration hidden deep within the older man's eyes and it excited him. He wondered how far he could push the man.

_Back at Lucy's house_

Lucy was sitting in her room staring at her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She was going out as a normal citizen and she wanted to be dressed normally too. Usually she'd just wear her mafia gear, but she couldn't exactly wear that in public when simply going shoppin. Then she spotted an outfit that Virgo had gotten her in the back of the closet. Lucy smiled and pulled it out.

There was a hot pink skirt that reached midthigh. The top was a black form-fitting tank top edged with white lace. White thigh high sock and black boots. Lucy secured her hair in a side pigtail with a hot pink ribbon. Lucy checked herself over in the mirror before slipping a knife in each boot. She clipped her black belt around her waist and grabbed her purse. Lucy slipped her keyblades into a pouch, clipped the pouch to her belt, and left the house.

Natsu had a free day so he decided to go walk around town. He pulled on black jeans and an Imagine Dragons band shirt. Natsu stuck a knife in one of his boots and brass knuckles in his pockets. He grabbed his wallet and phone and left. No one bothered him on his way out and he soon he was headed into town.

Lucy was walking into a cafe humming quietly to herself. She'd found out that the newest Kaby Melon book in the bookstore. She couldn't wait to buy it, but first she wanted a milkshake. Lucy headed to her favorite cafe that served the best strawberry and vanilla milkshakes she had ever had.

Natsu looked up from his seat at the counter as the doorbell tinkled signaling another customer was entering. It was a pretty blonde. She walked up to the counter and sat right next to him. Natsu watched out of the corner of his eye and listened as she ordered a strawberry and vanilla milkshake. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Natsu couldn't place it.

"Excuse me?" Natsu was shaken from his daze by a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Natsu looked and saw the blonde smiling up at him.

"Ah, this is really embarrassing, but do you have an extra dollar and seven cents? It appears I'm a bit short," she asked him in a soft voice, her cheeks slightly tinted pink.

"No problem," Natsu agreed. He may be in a mafia, but he loves to help other people. Especially pretty girls. _Wait, what? Pretty? Well she is but since when did that matter? Whatever, I should hurry up. _

Natsu pulled out his wallet and gave the girl two dollars. She accepted with a smile and turned back to the waiter behind the counter and handed the money to him. The waiter smiled and walked off.

"So what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"It's Layla. Layla Heart. Why do you ask?" the blonde answered smiling cutely.

"I just wanted to know who the pretty girl that I lent money to was," Natsu smiled at the girl as she flushed a brilliant crimson and ducked her head shyly. "I'm Igneel," Natsu offered after a few seconds, "Igneel Dracorde."

The two continued to converse, talking about small things until they were done with their food and drinks. Natsu slapped some jewel on the counter and stood, stretching.

"Where are you going now?" he asked curiously.

"The bookstore," she answered easily.

"Can I come? I've never been to a bookstore," Natsu was curious.

"Really?!" the girl, Layla he reminded himself, was outraged.

"Yup, my friends never let me. They claim I'm too destructive," Natsu told her as he strolled along her outside.

"How about you come with me then?" Layla offered, "I won't let you cause and damage and you'll get to experience something new!" Natsu was entranced by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Why not! Lead the way," Natsu said, throwing his hands in the air. So they set off for the bookstore. Not aware of the stares they were getting. It's not often you see two super hot people walking together headed to a bookstore of all places. Many people admired how the boy seemed to gaze at the girl with the utmost affection when she smiled at him. They saw how her eyes sparkled with life when he's eyes were turned upon her. They watched as the two unconsciously grabbed hands and seemed to glow because of it.

"Here we are!" Lucy cheered gesturing to the sign of her favorite bookstore with her free hand.

She wasn't sure why she was hanging out with this guy, much less holding hands with him. It just felt nice. It was peaceful and that was something Lucy longed for. Since she could walk Lucy had been preparing for a life as a mobster. Originally she was to inherit the Heartfilia Mafia, but then her parents were assassinated, the mafia disbanded, and Lucy was homeless. Ever since then Lucy had been on the run from people trying to kill her in order to end the Heartfilia line and killing people herself to stay alive. It was all she had ever known and figured it would be all she ever knew.

Lucy pulled the guy, Igneel, she berated herself-remember his name- into the store. He stopped in the doorway and gazed around in awe.

"Wow, this is a lot of books. I can see why they didn't want me in here," he muttered.

"Well now you're here so why don't you explore," Lucy directed, pushing him further in. Natsu resisted slightly, but when she finally got him through the doorway and completely in the bookshop he moved out of the way to let her in. Lucy wasn't expecting his weight to move so suddenly and found herself falling forwards. She stumbled, trying to catch herself, but was hauled backwards into someone's chest. The person let her go almost immediately and when Lucy turned to thank the guy it was Igneel.

"Thanks," Lucy said softly, trying to hid the blush on her cheeks.

"No problem," Natsu was trying to hide his own blush by burying his face into his scarf. Needless to say it wasn't working very well.

Lucy turned back to the inside of the bookstore and Natsu followed close on her heels. They looked around the bookstore together in silence for a while until Natsu spoke up.

"Where do you do for work?" He wondered if it was somewhere that would be easy to visit.

"Oh, um, at a bookstore," Lucy lied with the ease of many years of practice. She turned the question back at him, "what about you?"

"I work at a dojo," Natsu also lied.

"That's cool. What school? I practice karate myself," Lucy was intrigued. Maybe she could recruit… NO, Lucy would not bring anyone else into this life of killing and fighting that was hers.

"Judo," Natsu said scratching the back of his neck nervously, "but I also practice aikido and karate too. I have picked up a bit of taekwondo."

"That's amazing," Lucy said earnestly. The two trailed out of the library, not paying attention to their surroundings as they continued to chat.

"I guess. I have a friend who is super good at fencing and judo. Another friend whose insanely good at any martial art he tries," Natsu replied, blushing at her praise.

"Really? One of my friends is an amazing sharpshooter," Lucy informed him.

"I know a couple who are incredible marksmen and a girl who is really good with throwing knives, ninja stars, and shuriken."

"That's amazing. I've tried throwing knives before. I wasn't terrible, but I wasn't fantastic either," Lucy admitted.

"That's why you need to practice, weirdo," Natsu laughed, "so that you improve."

"Fair point," Lucy conceded blushing, "but my weapon of choice is a whip. I used to do whip cracking contests when I was little and got really good at it."

"That's neat. I've never heard of anyone fighting with a whip." Natsu looked at the diminutive woman at his side with new appreciation.

"It's not really a common weapon is it?" Lucy answered.

"Nope, but that means you are an amazing person for being able to fight with it," Natsu smiled at her.

"Thanks, Igneel," Lucy said smiling back at him.

"You're welcome Layla," Natsu returned.

Lucy looked at her phone, "I'm so sorry, Igneel, but I've got to go back. My sister is looking for me. I forgot it was my turn to make dinner."

Natsu looked at the girl with surprise evident in his eyes, "Is it that late already?" He also checked his phone. '123 texts from Ice Princess' was on the screen. "I have to go too. It was nice talking to you Layla. Maybe I'll see you around town."

"Maybe," Lucy said and she turned in the direction of her house. Natsu turned the other way. The two walked off hoping that they would run into the other person and soon.

**A/N: Sorry. This is a crap chapter, but I'm getting to where I want to get. Also I was kind of rushed writing this. My next chapter is probably going to be up around the end of August, start of September because I'm going to camp for a month and a half with no internet access.**

**Thank you for reading! Love yall!**

**Artistofthemind**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah… Well… Uhm… Sorry? It's been a while. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update. I just got a bunch of other ideas in my head (thus Stars are Calling-completed two-shot, and Fairy Shorts-on-going collection of one-shots and possibly two-shots). I tried my best on this chapter. Enjoy!**

**LOTS OF TIME PASSED BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SPEND THE FEW MONTHS UNTIL LOKE GOES BACK TO THE CELESTIALS! **

**All rights to Hiro Mashima and Disney, hopefully I get the Happy footy-pajamas for the holidays that I really want.**

**Chapter 4: Hearts Separate**

_Celestials Headquarters_

"Welcome back, Himi," Virgo said as soon as Lucy re-entered the house.

"I'm home Virgo," Lucy responded flopping down on the couch, "any news come in while I was gone?"

"Hai," Virgo reported dutifully, "Leo destroyed the Naked Mummy gang on the outskirts of town. He left his brand in answer to your key."

"Good," Lucy smirked, the unusual look of complete and utter loathing crossing her features as she spoke, "soon we'll be able to get on with our plans."

"Hai, himi," Virgo bowed, her expression echoing Lucy's. The Keys within hearing also bore similar expressions for a long minute before resuming their duties.

_Fairy Tail Headquarters_

A pale-faced, low level mobster burst into the main hall of the Fairy Tail mafia on the first day of October. He was stammering something unintelligible and looked as though he was about to faint. Everyone in the hall quieted and turned to look at him. He whispered something under his breath. The people nearest to him paled as they heard what he had said?

"What is it?" Erza finally asked the young man.

"D-d-d-door," the man stammered out, "s-s-silver k-k-key on the d-d-door." Then he fainted.

Erza jumped to her feet, followed by nearly every person in the hall and led the charge out of the guild to look at the main doors. Indeed, painted across the whole thing in astonishing detail was an extremely large silver key. It was a strange shape with a hexagonal shape at the top with a little blue shape inside.

"Well, well, well," someone drawled from the pathway that led to the dojo and training areas.

Everyone in the mafia spun simultaneously. There stood Loke in an unfamiliar outfit. He wore a black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt. He casually tugged on his cuff, odd gold rings sparkled on his fingers.

"Loke," Gray asked stepping forwards, "why are you dressed like that?"

"Hm?" Loke asked almost absentmindedly, but a cunning and cruelty not seen before shone in the depths of his eyes, "I'm finally going home. I gotta look my best don't I?"

"I-I guess," Gray's voice was unsure as he caught a glimpse at the terrifying and unfamiliar emotions crossing through his friend's eyes.

"I guess she wanted to go out with a bang," Loke continued blithely, "though it's just like my mistress to do something like this rather than endangering one of her favorites by sending him to enemy territory."

"M-mistress?" Gray choked out. The rest of Fairy Tail seemed speechless.

"Shall I spell it out for you?" Loke asked, lazily twirling a finger through the air, "_my_ mistress ordered that that symbol be painted on _your_ doors."

"Huh?" Gray asked stupidly, "you mean-"

"YES," Loke cut him off, exasperated, "I meaan that I am a member of the Celestials."

"You," Gray was aghast, "but you can't even best Natsu in a fight and the Celestial's are supposed to be the strongest gang. I mean we saw what only six of them did to Oración Seis."

Loke simply smirked. "Seven actually," he corrected, "my Lady was also there. As for me not being so good, I was holding back. A lot."

"How much?" Gray queried.

"I could take down Erza, easy," Loke replied confidently.

"No fricken way," Gray breathed staring at Loke, "who in the seven hells are you?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Loke teased. He swept a perfect bow and tilted his head up to meet Gray's eyes. "Leo the Lion, Her Lady Summoner's right-hand man and most capable member," Loke introduced himself, gifting the guild a smile so cold and malicious that even Master, who had joined the group outside, felt shivers race down his spine.

"W-WHAT?!" Fairy Tail roared as one in utter disbelief.

"My report," Loke, now Leo, straightened, "you are not worth our time."

"Not.. worth… your time?" Gray asked.

"Nope," Leo replied cheerfully, his madness lurking in the deepest depths of his eyes, "not in the least. Most people would be jumping for joy you know."

"Even after all the time we shared together?" Gray asked, "all the memories we created?"

"I was here on a mission," Leo's eyes and tone were colder than ice, "I was not here to have fun or make friends. Besides you all know nothing of suffering, no matter how terrible your past it will never compare with that of any of the Keys' and will never be even remotely close to the suffering of my Lady."

"How can you say that," Natsu roared, suddenly furious, he would not stand for anyone belittling the suffering of his family, "you don't even know what we have suffered!"  
"Oh," Leo turned on him, eyes narrowing, "what isn't there to know, Natsu Dragneel, self-proclaimed Fire Dragon Slayer and son of Igneel Dragneel, deceased member of the former mafia Dragon Stars?"

Natsu gaped at him. Gray cut in. "That's not exactly common knowledge. How do you know all that?" he asked rather rudely.

"The same way I know about how that serial killer Deliora killed your parents in front of you when you were only four and that later he also killed you mentor and adoptive mother Ur while she was protecting you when tried to hunt him down five years later."

It was Gray's turn to be rendered speechless. Erza stepped up to bat this time. "If you know all this surely you must know about the rest of us," she stated.

"But of course," Leo smirked at her, "would you like me to spill your secrets, my fair Titania?"

"N-no," she replied, eyes wide.

"That's too bad," Leo pouted, "I wanted to tell them how you were a slave from age four to ten in the infamous Tower of Heaven and that your childhood friend is the lunatic and meglomaniac Jellal Fernandes, or more commonly known as the extremist and Zeref-fanatic Siegrain."

Erza stared at him in horror. "Whoops," Leo giggled madly, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Why are you so cruel?" Mira cried out.

"I'm telling the truth," Leo said, "I don't see how that's cruel. It shows my trust and love after all."

"But no one said you had to tell the truth," Mira argued.

"My Lady did," Leo countered, "I always do what she tells me to because it's always the best thing to do."

"Of course she did," Mira sighed, "she is a cruel and uncaring person after all."

Leo's eyes burned with fury as he turned to face Mira. "Never, do not ever," he hissed in a terrifyingly cold voice as he stalked towards her, "call our Mistress cruel, or uncaring, or hateful, or any other despicable word like that within our hearing. She is kind, and loving, and she _cares _for _us. _The misfits and cretins on living on the streets."

Mira gulped nervously and took a step back as Leo got closer. She saw a terrible, terrible fury the likes of which she had never seen before burning in his hazel eyes, making them almost glow. Mira could not get out a word until Leo passed her by. He walked down the path that the members of the guild made for him unconsciously.

"Well then," Leo said once he reached the end of Fairy Tail property, "I hope I never have to see any of you ever again, it would be a shame to spill the blood of such good people." With that Leo swept a bow, his figure vibrated slightly, and he disappeared.

"What," Levy, a small blue-haired girl asked, "just happened?"

"We've been had," Master Makarov said faintly, "there was a spy in our midst and I did not notice. How fearsome the Celestials are."

Gildarts nodded in agreement, staring open-mouthed at the place Leo had been standing only moments before. Never before in his life had Gildarts ever seen anyone move so fast that they left behind an image of themselves. He was, scared.

_Celestials Headquarters_

"I'm home my Lady," he knelt before his mistress as soon as he entered the building.

"Welcome home my loyal lion," she answered, as she raised him to his feet, "and just in time. The last necessary piece of intel has come in. Our plan can be set in motion at last."

"Very good my lady," he bowed again, his eyes glowing with cruel satisfaction, "it was time those demons were brought down."

"Right," her voice and aura were so murderous that even her loyal lion had shivers running up and down his back, "now, come Leo, we have much planning to do." She turned around to walk away.

"Right away mistress," Leo hurried to his usual spot just behind her right shoulder.

Immediately her aura darkened with murderous intent and she turned to glare at him. "How many times," she ground out, "have I told you, NOT TO CALL ME MISTRESS!"

Leo smirked at her, not afraid of this side of his mistress. "My apologies my Lady," he teased further, "but I was raised to have good manners in front of any lady of any station."

"Manners my ass," she shot back, smiling despite her words, "you act like a pig all the time, or have you finally be civilized?"

"You wound me, my lady," Leo said in mock pain, hand upon his heart, "however will I recover from such a blow?!"

"Oh, go sleep with the pigs Leo," she said turning back to face the hall, her mood happy and aura light.

"Maybe I will," Leo sniffed indignantly, "especially if you're going to keep being such an ice queen. I ought to call Elsa and Anna down from their vacation and warn them that another eternal winter is setting in."

"Why not call up Hades instead?" she suggested turning down a small, dark hallway, "that way you might get to go home."

"Ouch," Leo cried, "you're killing me with your words!"

"Drama queen," she scoffed.

"Ice princess," Leo pouted.

"Kitty-cat."

"Chipmunk cheeks."

"Pighead."

"Onion breath."

"Sofa scratcher."

"Apple butt."

"Donkey hat."

"Monkey pits."

"Unicorn crap."

"I am NOT gay!"

"Coulda fooled me," she laughed opening a door, "I win this time."

"No fair," Leo called as he followed her, "that wasn't fair. You called my sexuality into question when I'm _engaged _to a _female_."

"How was I supposed to know that you weren't having an affair with Cancer when I heard those noises?" she called to him, entering the room.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Leo cried turning pink.

"What has nothing to do with what?" a softly, feminine voice called from the shadows.

"NOTHING!" Leo shrieked in embarrassment as his fiance, Aries, emerged from the shadows, "Lucy's just being rude."

"Leo had an affair with Cancer," Lucy explained sitting on a sofa positioned at the back of the room, half in shadows, "I walked in on him and Cancer getting down and dirty."

"Poor thing," Aries cooed, setting an ottoman in front of the couch where her mistress lounged.

"Right," Lucy sighed, propping up her feet, "I'm scarred for life. My innocence was ruined."

"Dear me," a voice interrupted sarcastically, "this sounds like a serious conversation."

"It is," Lucy moaned to the newcomer, "Leo and Cancer ruined my innocence with their amorous meeting in the bathing room."

"How utterly terrible," the woman drawled, sashaying into the light, revealing her stunning blue hair and outfit.

"Oh yes," Lucy spun her finger in the air, "that reminds me, do we have any new recruits."

"No," a deep voice reported, "but Taurus and I took about a dozen younglings off the street and put them in the orphanage last week."

"The violence is going up again," a familiar monotone added, "five more found dead this week, hime."

"Thanks, Virgo, Sagittarius," Lucy said.

"There is yet more news," yet another voice added his baritone to the mix, "Kyoka is looking for new members of her squad and systematically going through every gang under their protection."

"We will need help with this fight I'm afraid," a male voice said.

"We can-"

"-handle it-"

"ourselves," two people spoke in an indignant tone.  
"No," Lucy said, "this enemy will require the help of one mafia. I know exactly who thanks to the new data I've received from our spies."

Nine figures joined Lucy, Leo, Aquarius, and Aries in the the room. They looked at one another, coming to a conclusion.

"_Fairy Tail," _they chorused, eyes glowing like the devil's, with impatience and a cold cruelty and murderous intent.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I've decided on the ending of my story! But I'm not telling! I can promise it is going to be something that none of you expect. I hope anyways. **

**Sorry to end on such a cliffy. Sort of. But I'm hoping that this will push me to update faster.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Artistofthemind**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, the next installment. I hope that y'all enjoy it. **

**All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 5: Hearts Allied**

Lucy and the Golden Keys donned their nicest combat clothing, best weapons, and gathered in the foyer of the main house. Lucy surveyed her twelve best mobsters. They looked fearsome and ready to kill at a moment's notice. But Lucy could also see the kindness that they harbored towards abandoned things and the love they held for the world and the life that they had been given.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked.

"Hai, Himi," they replied in complete unison.

"Then, let's go," Lucy directed, "be cautious as possible while approaching Fairy Tail, Leo may have scared them unnecessarily."

"That's not very nice, himi," Leo whined while the others chuckled.

"It's the truth though," Lucy said walking out the door, "and you probably revealed how we know all about their pasts while you were at it."

Leo stood gaping at the door while Lucy and the eleven other keys filed out behind her. He realized that he was about to be left behind and quickly caught up to his mistress.

"How'd you know?" he pouted.

"Silly lion," Lucy answered affectionately, patting his head, "don't you know, I know everything."

There was a grain of truth to that statement. Lucy certainly knew more than people would expect her to know because she did extensive research and reconnaissance before making any sort of move. She was also incredibly smart and had the best tacticians alive at her side as she planned things out. The Keys had certainly been out-maneuvered by their mistress more than once and had made it a game to try to do something that would surprise her. More than once Leo had wondered why he was sent to Fairy Tail when Lucy already knew everything there was to know about those people.

Lucy left no time for spare thoughts to enter his head now though, as she moved as quickly and secretively as possible through town so as not to set off any alarms or disturb any of the civilians. Leo was fully occupied trying to keep up with his mistress, avoid notice, and not die to think about other things. As always, Lucy reached Fairy Tail first and stopped, without slowing down, right outside the gates that led to the Fairy Tail building. The Zodiac came to a stop around her. Their formation was carefully orchestrated to intimidate, but also appear somewhat friendly. Well, as friendly as a group of thirteen people in floor-length, dark coloured cloaks could look.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked once more.

"Hai, Himi," her twelve best answered as one.

"From here on out, we are on a mission to destroy the terrible evil that resides in this world," Lucy, no, Lady Summoner instructed, "we will need Fairy Tail's help to do so. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and be role models of a proper, proud Celestial Golden Key."

"Hai, Himi," they replied.

"Begin mission than," Lady Summoner intoned, "shoot for the stars and pass the Heavens."

"Shoot for the stars and pass the Heavens," the Zodiac echoed. Their mission had officially begun. No one was allowed to back out and must try to succeed until they die. Failure was not an option.

With that Virgo held open the first gate for everyone to pass through. Leo scampered ahead of the group and once the time was right, opened the main doors. Light from outside flooded into the hall. Everyone in the guild was froze where ever they were in shock as a familiar figure entered the mall hall and knelt, head bowed and cloak spread out on the floor behind him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," the figure said, "my Lady."

Fairy Tail watched in silence as a petite figure clad in a midnight blue cloak floated into the guild, followed by eleven other figures who slipped by her and arranged themselves around her in such a manner that would protect her from anyone who meant to harm her. The person, who was quite obviously a girl based on what the kneeling figure had called her, stopped part way into the guild and looked around.

"We have some work to do," a melodic voice drifted from under the hood concealing her face, "but it is better than I thought."

"Himi," a monotone voice said, "please remember why you are here."

"Right," the girl spoke to the members on the floor, "I would like to meet with your master."

"Who are you?" Erza asked in an intimidating voice.

"Someone who wishes to speak with your master," the girl responded in a cool voice, "if you cannot comply with my wishes of your own free will, I will have no choice, but to force you."

"Leave my children alone, I will meet with you," a tired voice came from the balcony of the second floor. A tiny old man stood on the railing, he had a serious look on his face.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed aghast.

"I will not allow any unnecessary harm come to my children," the man told the red-haired girl. He turned to the strangers standing in his guild hall, "please come upstairs. I will meet with you."

"Thank you very much, Master Makarov," the girl in the cloak responded giving a tiny curtsey.

The thirteen cloaked figures moved silently through the hall to the staircase at the back. Gasps were heard around the guild as the mobsters caught sight of the symbol on the backs of the cloaks. It was the symbol of the elites of the elites in the Celestials. The blaze of the Lady Summoner herself.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, one of the figures extended an arm, it was clad in black and the hand looked slightly familiar. The girl set her arm on his and the two headed the procession up the stairs like a couple from hundreds of years ago. Once they disappeared down the dark hall that led to Makarov Dreyar's office.

Makarov was waiting for them. He was sitting on his desk with his odd staff in his lap. Makarov eyed them suspiciously as the smallest figure took the center and the others spread out along the walls, melding with the shadows.

"Who are you and what business do you have with my guild?" Makarov asked. He had no earthly idea who these people could be, although the cloaks looked familiar.

In response the girl reached up and unhooked her the clasp of her cloak. She took the cloak off with a large flourish. When Makarov could clearly see her again, she was standing confidently, with one of the figures standing next to her, holding the girl's discarded cloak folded neatly over his arm.

"It's very nice to meet you, Master Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail," the girl smiled, "again."

Makarov Dreyar was, for once in his life, completely and utterly speechless. Not one thing came to mind to say, not even anything dirty.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, or as you might know, Lady Summoner, the founder and leader of the Celestials," the girl continued, her bright smile never leaving her face, "I'd to recruit Fairy Tail to help me in my mission."

"What mission?" was all Makarov could say.

"Destroying Zeref," Lucy answered. Her eyes flashed with a hate so strong that Makarov felt real fear for the first time in his life. He'd encountered an aura quite the same as the petite girl in front of him possessed.

"We'll gladly help as much as we can," Makarov answered without thinking. He could not fathom denying this girl anything she might desire.

"Great," Lucy replied, smiling, her black aura instantly disappaiting.

"What do you require from us?" Makarov asked, waving for Lucy to take a seat in front of his desk.

Lucy took it, and waved one of the cloaked figures over. A pale hand with a manacle and chain attached reached out and gave Lucy a thick manila folder. Lucy took it and set it on the desk between herself and Makarov.

"This is information we have on Zeref that is safe to be documented, the rest is contained with in my head only," Lucy informed him, "I'll give you a quick rundown on the situation." She flipped the folder open and removed the top document, then she closed the folder and pushed it aside. Opening the paper she held, Lucy revealed an incredibly detailed map of Fiore. Thirteen pictures fell out of the map that Lucy caught and set aside face down.

"Here, here, and here," Lucy point to three large black dots, "that's Zeref's three biggest mafia supporters.

"One is located in Magnolia!" Makarov exclaimed in surprise.

"That was Oración Seis," Lucy told him, "we wiped it out to send a warning to Zeref."

"Ah," Makarov noticed that the black circle in Magnolia had a red cross through it.

Lucy tapped another black circle. This one was in Hargeon. "In one month's time, Fairy Tail will destroy this mafia with the members that I have selected to prove that they are worthy to fight along the Celestials against Zeref," she said, then tapped another circle located in the middle of nowhere, "two weeks after Grimoire Heart is destroyed, Fairy Tail and the Celestials will destroy Tartarus to test our teamwork and coordination skills. Should we fail, Zeref will win and destroy the world."

Makarov gulped. Grimoire Heart and Tartarus were the two most fearsome mafias after the Celestials. Fairy Tail had a lot of training to do in the next month. He also had to start picking who would fight whom and do some recon on Grimoire Heart so that his kids would be ready. Tartarus also would need to be looked into, and Zeref.

Lucy interrupted his thoughts by handing him flashdrive. "That contains all the information on Grimoire Heart and Tartarus that you will need to succeed, but you can look over that later. I have more I want to tell you about Zeref.

"This here is Zeref's base of operations," she pointed to a large black star. She then pointed to twelve smaller stars in quick succession, "and that's where his Spriggan twelve are based." Makarov stared at the map in awe. There were symbols for every single mafia in the country precisely where the main guild hall could be found and the smaller bases were also on there. Lucy even had Tenroujima Island marked on her map.

Lucy flipped over the photographs she had set aside. They were all of oddly high quality and showed the features of each person clearly. "These are the Spriggan Twelve, Zeref's generals," she explained, "I will not tell you how I obtained these photographs or any of the information that I have. You must either trust me or not. It's your decision to make; however, complete rust between the two of us and our members is mandatory, if it cannot be had, Celestials will have to go elsewhere to get the assistance they need."  
Makarov stared wide-eyed at the pictures. He picked up one picture. It showed a pale-skinned, dark-haired man with red eyes. The man was crying. "Who is this?" he asked in a fearful whisper. The man's power could be felt through the photo.

"Zeref Dragneel himself," Lucy hissed, "that bastard. I'll be the one taking him down."

"Drag-neel?" Makarov asked staring at the picture.

"Yes," Lucy answered.

"There's no way," he said, staring at the picture, "but the resemblance is unmistakable. They have the same face shape."

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked somewhat urgently. Zeref was hard to get information on, anything Makarov knew could potentially be the difference between winning and losing.

"This man," Makarov slowly raised his head to meet Lucy's eyes, "his younger brother is in our guild."

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry, it's a kinda short and crappy chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better.**

**Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories!**

**Artistofthemind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I was just rereading all my reviews and I was like, these people are so nice! Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed CHCM! Now without ado, the next chapter!**

**Awesome cover by BakaFangirl.**

**All rights to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 6: Hearts Meet Again**

Lucy stared at the man in front of her in disbelief, sure she had heard something incorrect. "What did you say?" she demanded, voice higher than normal in her panic.

"His younger brother," Makarov repeated, "is in our guild."

"You're lying," Lucy whispered, "Zeref doesn't have any family, he can't. He is the vilest creature on the face of the planet without an ounce of love in his body."

"Maybe so, but a valued member of our guild is this man's younger brother," Makarov assured her.

Lucy stared at the old man for a moment longer, before throwing her head back and laughing hysterically. The final piece to the puzzle had been so close, yet so far this whole time. Of course Zeref's only living relative would be a part of _Fairy Tail_. It made sense. As ironic and terrible and hilarious as it was, it made sense.

"Is she alright?" Lucy vaguely heard Makarov asking Virgo. Virgo did not respond verbally, but Lucy was sure that she nodded.

Lucy let out a few more bursts of laughter before stopping abruptly and snapping her head to face Makarov once more. "I want to meet the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel. Bring him here at once," Lucy demanded, her eyes hard and cold. She was so close to ending the suffering she had endured since she was born, the suffering her friends had endured with her.

"O-of course," Makarov stuttered in surprise. He pulled a cord hanging down behind his desk. In moments a white-haired girl stuck her head through the door.

"You called Master," she said in a sweet voice, ignoring all the strange figures in the room.

"Yes, Mira," Makarov replied, "I need you to bring Natsu up here. Our guests would like to meet him."  
"Right away Master," Mira smiled and left.

"It'll be a minute," Makarov sighed, leaning back in his chair. Lucy simply nodded and sat in silence. She was fairly good at waiting.

The door opened again and a pink haired boy stumbled into the room, pushed from behind. "You called Gramps?" the boy asked yawning slightly and scratching his stomach lazily.

"Yes," Makarov's face was stern, "our guests wanted to meet you."

"Oh," Natsu blinked at the girl standing front of his master's desk. "Wait a minute, Layla?!"

"My name is actually Lucy. I take it your real name is Natsu, Igneel?" Lucy responded, stepping forwards and shaking his hand.

"Ah, yeah," Natsu blinked in confusion, "so you don't work at a bookstore?"

"No," Lucy sighed, "I am the leader of the Celestials."

"Oh," Natsu said.

"So moving on," Lucy started to say turning to the desk, but Natsu interrupted.

"LEADER OF THE CELESTIALS!" he roared suddenly, gaping at her.

Lucy frowned slightly at him and responded in a calm voice, "yes."

"THAT BASTARD LOKE BELONGS TO YOU THEN?!" Natsu continued in a louder than necessary voice.

"He is my friend, yes," Lucy replied, eyes flashing dangerously at Natsu's choice of words.

"He needs to apologize to my family and to me," Natsu demanded.

"Leo need not do such a thing," Lucy scowled at the boy, "but unless you shut up, I'll have him take a go at everyone else in your precious family." Natsu gulped and shut up. "Now sit." Lucy pointed to the chair in the middle of the room. Natsu sat.

"Here is the picture, my Lady," Leo, with his hood still on, handed Lucy the picture of Zeref.

"Thank you," Lucy said, not taking her eyes off the slouching boy in front of her. He could hardly be called a man right now, despite his actual age. Whatever that was.

"Do you know this man?" Lucy asked Natsu, handing him the photo.

Natsu took it and studied for a solid minute before shaking his head. "Never seen 'em before." He handed the photograph back to Lucy.

"He doesn't even look remotely familiar?" Lucy pressed, "not even the slightest tickle at the back of your mind."

"No offense, but it'd be kinda weird if a piece a paper with a strange lookin' man on it tickled my mind. You might wanna go get that brain o' yours checked out, weirdo," Natsu replied scratching the back of his head.

Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance, but she suppressed it. "It's a figure of speech Natsu," she explained, "I meant, do you really have no recollection of seeing this man anywhere at all, no matter how young you were."

"If that's what you meant, you coulda just said so in the first place, weirdo," Natsu eyed the girl, "lemme think cause now that you says so, I mighta seen somethin' similiar somewhere."

"I'm not weird," Lucy hissed at the boy, her patience almost gone. Good lord this boy was wearing on her nerves.

"The library," Natsu said suddenly, ignoring Lucy's remark, "I saw 'em in one o' the books in the guild library. It was a real thick one next to the fish books."

"What were you doing in the library?" Makarov groaned in horror, thinking of the destruction that had probably been brought upon the place.

"Happy wanted to look at pictures o' fish the other night, so him and I snuck in after everyone else went to bed. Otherwise ya wouldn'ta let us," Natsu informed the old man. Makarov paled.

"Never mind that," Lucy snapped, "lead the way dragon boy."

"Dragon boy?" Natsu looked at her, "you sure are weird, weirdo, I'm a human."

"Sure, sure," Lucy answered distractedly, swinging her cloak back around her shoulders, "let's move out."

Natsu stood, yawned, and stretched. "It's this way," he mumbled sleepily and wandered out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: This was another kinda short chapter, but I'mma post it anyway, because I think that it is a good place to end a chapter.**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing and favoriting and following and all that jazz),**

**Artistofthemind**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The next chapter, where things are revealed. It's been too long since my last chapter, and I apologize, but I'm really stressed and bogged down with work right now. I'm trying my best. Sorry in advance for grammatical/language errors, please let me know if there are any big mistakes on my part!**

**All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 7: Hearts Discover**

Lucy followed the pink haired boy down the hallway. She wasn't sure whether she ought to be irritated, surprised, or thankful that Natsu was already part of a gang. She hadn't realized who he was when they first met in town, but Lucy had realized it when she was reading over the Fairy Tail files once more at the base. She pulled his basic profile up in her mind.

'Name: Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer

Code Name: Salamander

Rank: Core member, but not trusted to go on sensitive solo missions

Specialities: Destruction, last minute comebacks, excessive belief in guild mates

Weaknesses: Strategy, stealth

Fighting Skills: Expert hand-to-hand combat, assorted weapons and firearms

Height: 5"10'

Weight: 185 lbs

Hair Colour: Sakura pink-claims it to be salmon

Eyes: Obsidian'

'Right,' Lucy thought to herself, 'nothing like his brother, of course not.'

"Here's the library," Natsu announced, stopping in front of the door.

Lucy waved him forwards impatiently. Natsu reached forwards and opened the door. Lucy was practically walking on his heels in her impatience to find the book that contained the image of Zeref. She wondered what it would be. Surely not _that _book?

"Over here, weirdo," Natsu directed.

He stopped abruptly in front of a shelf full of books about fish and sniffed the air. Lucy watched flabbergasted as he scented out the book like a dog. She wondered how good his sense of smell must be to be able to pick out a specific book's scent in a library full of books. Natsu pulled a thick leather bound book out of the edge of the fish shelf. He held it out to Lucy, who took it with shaking hands.

It was _that_ book.

Hastily Lucy flipped open the cover, chanting prayers in her mind until she reached the page she was looking for. There it was, a perfect rendition of Zeref Dragneel in all his glory. Lucy knew this picture well, for she had created it during her stay in his castle. The painting had been destroyed in a fire though. Lucy remembered feeding the greedy flames the oil-saturated canvas in hopes of erasing all ties and all memories she had with that piece of trash.

Natsu watched as Lucy stoked the gently picture, a murderous fury filling her eyes. He backed up slightly as her bloodlust flared around her and his muscles relaxed as it seeped back into the girl to seethe under her skin. He jumped when Lucy slammed the book shut and whirled around.

"Thank you Natsu," she said, striding towards the exit, "you may rejoin your guild mates, I'm going to plan this war."

"R-right," Natsu said and wandered back to the guild hall.

Lucy spun on her heel and marched back towards Makarov's office. Hopefully he'd have a war conference room that she could monopolize, otherwise the Celestials would be returning to their home to plan. As it turned out Makarov had a huge war conference room that he was more than happy to let her use. It even had a map of their part of the world taking up one wall.

As Virgo marked the map with the information they had gathered, Gemini worked hard with Pisces to hang up the pictures of each member of the Spriggan Twelve, Tartarus Demons, and Seven Kin of Purgatory around the room. Scorpio and Taurus stuck the sheets of paper containing all known information about them under the pictures. Lucy stared at the book she had set on the table with Aquarius and Leo standing on either side of her.

"You're going to have to face the past eventually," Aquarius reminded her gently, "we all are and it's not going to be pleasant for any of us."

"I know," Lucy sighed, "but I've been searching for this book for so long and never found. To think it would turn up in the Fairy Tail library _now _of all times seems a bit, suspicious."

"Common Lu," Leo coaxed, "just open the damn book and get it over with."

"Alright, alright," Lucy grumbled and finally flipped open the unmarked leather cover.

'This Book is the Property of Zeref Dragneel,' read the title page, 'A Recollection of his Favourite Memories.'

"Urg," Lucy groaned, "I don't think I can do this."

"Lucia Ashley Heartfilia," Aquarius exclaimed, "the key to winning the war and finally being free to live whatever life you want may very well be in this book, you better read the whole damn thing."

"I hate to say it," Leo added apologetically, "but I agree with the mermaid for once."

Aquarius scowled at him. Leo stuck out his tongue. Aquarius's eye ticked as he blew a raspberry in her direction. Leo ducked just as a knife sailed through the air where his head had been. He pouted at the blue-haired woman and rolled away as she lashed out at him with her foot. Lucy spun around in her chair to watch as Aquarius chased Leo around the room, flinging knives and various limbs at him in attempt to injure him or catch him. The others paused in their work as well.

When Leo crashed into Taurus while avoided a ball on the end of a chain Aquarius had somehow gotten her hands on, the big man shoved his papers in Scorpio's arms and lunged at the man. Leo dodged the lumbering man gracefully and then shrieked as a bullet nicked his ear. Aquarius smirked at him, only to scamper away as Leo rocketed after her roaring in mock fury. Taurus chased Leo and slammed into Libra. The woman froze before kicking Taurus away from her and into Sagittarius across the room.

Within minutes the room had dissolved into a battleground. Lucy sat calmly at her desk, casually deflecting stray weapons and bullets with a knife of her own, watching her family in satisfaction. Virgo popped up beside her from the fray the was now rolling around the room in a cloud of limbs, dust, and weapons.

"Punishment, himegimi?" the pink haired maid asked.

"No, Virgo," Lucy smiled, her eyes softening and body relaxing for the first time in a long time, "let them play. It's been too serious lately, what with always being on guard while the Seis were in town."

"Hai, hime," Virgo bowed before disappearing, having been dragged into the fight once more.

Lucy sat in her chair, the book she did not want to read but had to, in front of her and her family raging around her. She remembered the days before Zeref had ruined her life, when her blood family had been happy and whole. Back when training was fun for Lucy because it was rare time spent with both of her parents. But that man had ruined it all in a single night. Slaughtering her family and stealing her away to be his toy until he grew tired of her. Lucy recalled those first few nights on the streets, honing her skills that had grown rusty during her years as Zeref's plaything.

Lucy's fists clenched as she remembered her first encounter with Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer. The three had despised her because she was new-comer infringing on their territory, but slowly the hate had become vaguely mutual feelings of familial love. Lucy remembered the day Aquarius had asked her if she wanted to join them quite clearly. The older girl had been blushing slightly, a rarity in those days of blood, fear, pain, and hunger.

She would save her family, no matter the cost. Resigning herself, Lucy flipped the page and began to read.

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Not the longest chapter, but I also don't think it's the shortest chapter. Not a lot has happened yet, but a little bit of the past has come up! **

**Thank you for reading and favouriting and following and all that jazz! Please leave a review!**

**Artistofthemind**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter! Again, sorry for the wait, but thank you for bearing with me and reading!**

**All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Hearts Read**

Lucy flipped another page, devouring the words that had been recorded by Zeref so many years ago. She knew that he was practically the incarnation of the devil on earth, but his writing was incredible. Despite all the horrors this book held, Lucy could not make herself stop reading. The fight around her had long ended and the members of the Zodiac were sprawled in various positions around the room.

_So many years have gone by since I last laid my eyes on that beauty. I don't know where they have gone. It is as though I blinked and the decades turned without so much as a say-so. My heart has been stolen, is this what love feels like?_

_Her long, blonde hair flickers across my vision everyday and I cannot stop hearing her cheery voice and joyous laughter as she discovered new things. This girl has me completely enraptured. I do not know if I will ever have the willpower to leave her, but I do not wish to lose her so I know I must. _

Lucy sighed as she scanned the next few entries. They were all about this blonde haired, petite young woman named Mavis Vermillion. It seemed as though Zeref had been completely enamoured by her, despite having already been a heart mafia boss for many years. She skipped until one caught her eye. The handwriting was shaky and dried tear drops littered the pages with ink smears.

_January 4th X783_

_Yesterday I went to the garden to find Mavis, but she was not there. Instead was something that chilled my blood. A note written by an unfamiliar hand next to an upturned bag of fertilizer and a box of unplanted flowers._

'_If you want your wife back, come to the dock at 12AM tonight. Alone. Bring twelve million.'_

_It was unsigned, but I did not care, I knew who had written it and who had dared to abduct my wife. It was Geoffry._

_I did the only thing that I could do in that situation, called my demons. I also gathered the twelve million asked for, but had no plans of handing it over. _

_Another surprise awaited me at the docks. Geoffry had his whole gang with him, which was to be expected, but Mavis was tied up, bruised, and bloody. Her sparkling green eyes filled with hope and pleas met mine. I growled softly to myself and reassured her as best I could with a small smile._

"_I brought it," I called to Geoffry, tossing the case towards him. _

_One of his lackeys darted forwards and retrieved it, retreating hurriedly back to his master's side. Geoffry took a moment to count the money before motioning that Mavis be released. Just as she came running towards me a single gunshot sounded through the quiet night. _

_Mavis slowed, and staggered to a stop just in front of me, looking up at my face with disbelieving eyes. She reached out with a pale shaking hand, her mouth forming words and collapsed into my arms. _

_I saw red then and my vision only cleared when Geoffry and his little gang lay decimated on the ground. My nine demons stood around me awaiting orders. I ignored them and approached Mavis's prone form. I picked her up and headed home, ignoring the blood soaking my clothes and creating a trail on the ground. Once home I did not rest until she laid buried beneath her beloved flowers. _

_With her I buried her favourite novel, her favourite blanket, and my humanity. Today I will mourn. Tomorrow I shall be reborn. But I will never forget that it t'was the human race that has killed my beloved light. I will never forgive them. I will never stop grieving. I will never stop killing and destroying until I take my dying breath, until I hear Mavis's last words that never reached my ears._

Lucy stared at the pages in disbelief. Not only had Zeref been married, he'd been so in love with the woman he was married to that her death drove him insane. It was crazy. But it also gave Lucy the key to win this war. She stood and slammed the book shut. It was late and Lucy needed to ruminate on what she'd learned today from Zeref's book. Tomorrow she would finish it and begin to craft her plan of attack. Tomorrow she would be much closer to her goal. Tomorrow Fairy Tail's training would start. So much would happen tomorrow, but in order to prepare for it, she needed to sleep today.

Lucy went around the conference room, rearranging her gang members into more comfortable sleeping positions, draping blankets over them, and tucking pillows under their heads where needed. Finally, Lucy grabbed her own pillow and blanket and curled up between Aquarius and Cancer to sleep.

**A/N: So not that much happened yet, but we learned why Zeref is crazy and we are getting closer to the final battles! I did my best to write Zeref's journal, please don't judge too harshly! If you have any questions drop me a PM, the story is likely to get more complicated from here on.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Artistofthemind**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow look at me being productive today! Thank you again to all my readers for having so much patience with me as I fumble with technology and post the same chapter twice. Here's the real ninth chapter! And because I have no idea how to go about training for a gang war, I apologize to all you aspiring gang leaders out there because I'm going to gloss over those parts. **

**I apologize for an typos, I do my best.**

**All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Heart Spar**

Lucy stalked down the hall, Zeref's book tucked under her arm like it had always been since it was discovered. Leo and Virgo scrambled to keep up with her and people in front the way dove to the side in an effort to escape the fury that was rising in clouds from the petite blonde.

"Hime-sama!" Virgo called out a tad breathlessly. "Hime-sama, slow down. It's not going to change anything!"

Lucy's steps did not slow. If anything they sped up. "It changes everything," she hissed. "I cannot believe that my _mother_-" Lucy cut herself off and slammed open the door to the war room where the planning took place and all intel was stored.

The occupants looked up and paled. Makarov and Gildarts had been discussing the best way to infiltrate Grimoire Heart with Capricorn, who had once upon a time been employed there. The three men stepped back as Lucy slammed the book on the table and drew a knife. She went to the map and stabbed the blade into the table. Leo and Virgo stood just at the door, ready to interfere should Lucy lose her temper.

"What is this Lucy-sama?" Capricorn asked carefully, keeping an eye on his volatile mistress.

"That fucking bastard," she hissed, glaring at Zeref's picture on the wall and pitiful sheet of information hanging under it. "He fucking _raped _her," Lucy spat.

Gildarts and Makarov exchanged nervous glances as the usually cheery and calm blonde began to pace and spit such impressive curses that their ears began to burn.

"Who raped whom?" Capricorn asked and ducked as a blade went spinning in his direction.

"Zeref fucking raped my mother," Lucy ground out, "and she didn't fucking report it. She didn't even fucking care. It wasn't rape. It was an affair."

Now everyone was confused. Lucy wasn't making much sense and she wasn't in the mood to explain.

"How about we go out to the fields and spar a bit?" Leo suggested tentatively, at odds with the confident, cocky way he'd been acting.

"Fairy Tail is currently training though," Virgo pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Lucy said as she stopped. "I need to work it off so I can think calmly. Virgo, get Aquarius, I want Taurus, Scorpio, Capricorn, Leo, and her on the field in five. Everyone else on standby and get that little medic girl ready."

Virgo bowed and took off, Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, and Capricorn hot on her heels. Makarov and Gildarts exchanged glances, then followed the Zodiacs out of the room. Lucy stood for a moment, then pried open a section of the floor. From it she pulled leather shoes with small metal spikes on the bottom, brass knuckles, various knives, and a pistol. Lucy grabbed her rapier from the corner and buckled it to her belt next to her whip. She jumped out the window and headed for the fields in the back where Fairy Tail was being trained by members of her guild.

Hestia, a Goddess, caught sight of her coming and called halt. All action paused. Lucy entered the field and waved everyone off. Her Gods and Goddesses, the Blue keys, that were training Fairy Tail ushered everyone off the field and gathered around Lucy curiously.

"I'm sparring with some Zodiacs. Any of you who want to join at some point, go suit up and come back here. I know the eight of you don't enjoy fighting too much, but I could use the practice and so could you. All of us will have to fight in the upcoming war, then I don't care what you do," she instructed.

"Hai, Lucy-sama," they said and bowed.

As the eight Blue keys left the field, Lucy caught a glimpse of the fire smoldering in the backs of their eyes. All of them would be coming back to join the fray. Scorpio, Taurus, Capricorn, Aquarius, Leo, and Virgo all reappeared in battle gear. Their faces were closed and focused, not a movement was wasted. Lucy smiled. Her Zodiac was getting just as restless as she. In a week Fairy Tail would be going after Grimoire Heart. After that would be the test joint mission and then the final battle.

Lucy's blood had been boiling, ready for action, since she'd read the book and begun to formulate strategies. Plan after plan had come to mind with every bit of intel Lucy garnered. But nothing was working. Every scenario ended in far too many deaths and it was only making her anxious.

"Ready?" Lucy asked, drawing her rapier.

"You honour us, hime-sama," Virgo replied, setting her chains swinging. "We are ready. We shoot for the stars and pass the heavens."

"We shoot for the stars and pass the heavens," the others echoed. Lucy grinned maliciously.

The gathered members of Fairy Tail shivered at the looks on the faces of those before them. Lucy had always been so cheery after that first day, only serious in the war room. The others had been open, but distant. Now bloodlust leaked from all and no hint of warmth shone in the depths of Lucy's brown eyes.

"Ophiuchus," Aries whispered reverently. She was in the group of the Celestial gangsters who were not currently on the field, but were standing ready to replace fallen comrades.

"Who's that?" Makarov asked. He was standing near the group, close enough to hear Aries.

"Lucy's alter ego," Pisces explained. "She bottled up all her bloodlust and violence and it split off to become a different person. Someone cold, malicious, and merciless. Ophiuchus is the opposite of Lucy and the true leader of the Zodiac of the Celestials. She is also insanely powerful and doesn't know the meaning of holding back. Watch."

Lucy was now surrounded by six of her Zodiac and not showing any signs of fear or worry. Instead a maniacal grin formed and she cackled madly.

"You're going to need better tactics than that my lovelies," she crowed in delight. "Now let's feast!"

With that she dove to the side, blade flickering up at the last minute. Virgo barely dodged in time and had no time to counter attack as she focused on not getting hit by the lightning blade.

"Deary, that's not going to help you! You need to attack!" Lucy sang.

Virgo had a grim look on her face and she performed a back handspring to get away. Leo leapt in from the side and sprang back yowling in pain, blood oozing out of a shallow cut. Taurus and Scorpio worked together to attack and forced Lucy on the defensive for a moment while the others regrouped. Soon enough the blonde escaped their crushing attacks, leaving behind a myriad of bloody gashes on the two. She dashed at impossible speeds for the others and forced them to scatter. Flashes of silver and a groan indicated that she'd thrown knives that met their target. Aquarius had a dagger in her right shoulder, Leo had one in his left. Virgo and Scorpio teamed up with Taurus and Capricorn to distract Lucy as Leo and Aquarius bandaged themselves up. Leo flung the daggers back at Lucy as soon as he had the chance, but she merely plucked them out of the air.

There was a great whir of movement then and Lucy was flung back, a knife imbedded in her leg. Virgo crashed into the crowd, groaning. Blood was spilling from her side. Pisces raced onto the field and Aries bent to examine the injury. Makarov watched in awe as Lucy stood up again and tossed her now broken rapier to the side. She drew brass knuckles and charged back into the fray. It was in that moment that Makarov realized that the Zodiacs were fighting each other when not trying to defeat Lucy, switching effortlessly between being enemies and allies. Fairy Tail members had gathered on the edges to marvel at the level of skill being displayed.

Taurus was incapacitated next as Lucy engaged in a furious hand-to-hand fight with Capricorn and Leo as Pisces and Aquarius dueled on the side and occasionally threw attacks at the trio. Aries and Libra joined as Capricorn limped off the field. It was Lucy versus everyone on the field again.

After nearly three hours, Lucy stood triumphant in the field surrounded by six bodies lying panting in the dust. She grinned, though she, too, gasped for air.

"Once more," she puffed out, "Ophiuchus is the winner. I feel so much better."

Lucy fainted then, having over-reached her body's capabilities too much. Fairy Tail members swarmed the field and helped the Celestials to the infirmary. Natsu carried Lucy there, marveling at how tiny such a fierce fighter could be. She was almost the same size as Levy! Well in height anyways.

* * *

"I've got it!" Lucy exclaimed the next day, slamming the door open.

She'd woken up in time for dinner, cleaned and bandaged. After eating, Lucy had locked herself in the war room and not opened the door except to admit Aquarius around 2AM. The two of them had been in there since and it was now well into the afternoon.

Leo, who'd been taking his turn watching over the door, bolted upright in shock. "Got what?" he asked.

"The solution!" Lucy exclaimed delightedly. "Tell Fairy Tail that we're picking up the pace. They attack tomorrow and you'll be going with them."

Leo pointed at himself. "Me?!" he asked in horror.

Lucy nodded, grinning. "You're my right hand man, plus you know these guys the best."

Leo sighed. "Alright, but you two ladies should go eat something. It's been nearly twenty-four hours since you last ate."

"You know as well as I that I can go much longer without eating." Lucy said softly, but she called to Aquarius and the two of them went to the bar and got food.

Leo headed to the Master's office. He knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. Makarov looked up from the documents on his desk and smiled kindly. "What can I do for you Loke?"

Leo tried to scowl at the old man, but had to smile instead. "Lucy says that we're moving the schedule up. She won't say anything, but she and Aquarius had a breakthrough last night. Fairy Tail is going for Grimoire tomorrow and I'll be going with you."

Makarov blinked. "Well then. And you are sure we're ready?"

Leo nodded. "Lucy might be a bit cold-hearted occasionally, but she would never willingly send an ally into a battle that they are not guaranteed to win."

Makarov folded his hands. "Very well, Fairy Tail will storm Grimoire Heart. Gildarts and I managed to finalize our plan of attack. We'll brief the members tonight and go tomorrow."

Leo bowed and left. Out in the hall, he grimaced at the floor. Lucy was not always so predictable as he'd made her sound and would occasionally forget the strength of those she was dealing with. Those mistakes were fatal for the ones involved in the plans. He hoped with all his heart that this was not one of those times.

He also hoped that this war with Zeref would end soon. It was wearing on Lucy's humanity. If it didn't end by the time the year was out, the woman's mask would crack completely and Ophiuchus would take over completely, devouring Lucy. It was a danger ever since Ophiuchus had been born all those years ago in the basement of Zeref's mansion as he tortured her day in and day out.

Sighing, Leo headed to the temporary Celestial headquarters to inform the others of the change and the unknown discovery.

**A/N: Alright. Making progress. I decided to start to make things happen. So the next chapter will be Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Artistofthemind**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long. Fight scenes are really not my forte and I haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story. As such, the fight will continue will continue in the next chapter.  
All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Hearts Prepare**

Makarov regarded the map on the wall in front of him. Grimoire Heart was based in the outskirts of town, under the radar. He'd never have expected them to be so close to Fairy Tail's territory. Gildarts stood next to him, examining a knife he'd gotten from one of the Blue Keys after the two had sparred.

"I think this is the best knife I've ever seen," Gildarts said. "It seems to be like folded steel. But it's stronger than that because I have a folded steel blade and it's nothing like this!"

"Lucy has said that she will be arming Fairy Tail on the next two jobs. Something about inferior equipment limits one's abilities," Makarov replied absentmindedly as he reviewed the attack plans for the nth time. Fairy Tail could not afford to screw this up.

"Really? The whole guild?" Gildarts was amazed. There were a lot of people in the Fairy Tail mafia.

Makarov nodded. "There was an equipment inventory. Lucy said not to bother you about though because she was special ordering you custom made equipment to fit your fighting style."

Gildarts whistled. "Those Celestials must be made of gold to afford equipment like that for so many people."

"Actually we make it ourselves," a woman's voice said. A woman clad in harem pants, a bikini top, and face mask dropped to the ground. She seemed to sway where she stood, ready to dodge an attack at any time.

The lady continued ignoring Gildarts's and Makarov's stares. "A few years ago, My Lady picked up a talented weaponsmith. She keeps us well equipped and we keep her supplied, clothed, housed, and fed. It's a good trade off."

Makarov blinked. "A-are you a Celestial?"

She nodded, maybe smiled, but the two men couldn't tell with her face mask in place. "I am Libra, a Gold Key, proud member of the Zodiac. I have been improving the horrid balance of your members."

Gildarts frowned. "They all seemed pretty balanced to me."

Libra shook her head, eyes gleaming in amusement. "Not at all. Too much anger and energy. Not enough peace and stillness. It is no good to fight like that."

"I didn't know that emotions could affect fighting," Gildarts said.

Makarov looked unsurprised. "I appreciate it Libra.

Libra nodded. "Of course emotions affect fighting. If you are unbalanced, you are too predictable or ruthless. There must some grace and kindness in your fighting. But have no fear, your children are ready."

Gildarts looked amazed. Libra bowed once more and disappeared out the window. Makarov gazed at the map and sighed once more.

"It's time to go. Call everyone to hall. Lucy said that's where she set up the new equipment for everyone." Makarov instructed.

Gildarts nodded and left the room. Makarov was left in his office alone, staring at the map on the wall. He sighed sadly and wished not for the first time that Lucy had found a different guild to work with, though he knew his children did not feel the same. They were glad for the training and the adventure and the chance to protect the citizens of Magnolia. Makarov just wanted his children to be safe and happy, and participating in a huge war against Zeref and zealot followers seemed to be contrary to that wish. There was nothing that he could do about it now. Lucy had tangled them up in this mess and there would be no getting out of it until Zeref was gone.

Downstairs, the members of Fairy Tail were admiring their new weapons. From his place at the balcony, Makarov could see the bonds between his children. He watched them show off their new gear to each other. He was a loathe to end this small piece of happiness that they had found. But if what Lucy told him was true, then it was a necessity. He and his family had sworn to protect the citizens of Magnolia, and if someone was threatening the peace they had worked so hard for, then it was their sworn duty to get rid of them.

"MY CHILDREN!" Makarov boomed to get their attention. Everyone stopped and turned to face him. He continued in a lower volume. "It's pains me to send you off to battle; however, thanks to our new friends, your gear is top of the line. Nevertheless, new gear does not make you invincible. Have caution and stay with your partners during this battle. Do not get separated or life will be in great danger.

"This fight is the hardest one we've undertaken so far, but I have no doubt that you will win. That is because we are family! We have bonds that Grimoire Heart does not and we have trust! So trust in each other! Trust in your power! Trust in yourself! And go forth! FAIRY TAIL!"

A roar went up in the guild. In the shadows of the rafters, thirteen people watched. Their faces were grim, but their minds were set. It would be time for them to move out soon as well. When Fairy Tail emptied and headed off to the battlefield, the Celestials would be moving out as well. They watched as the guild gathered up their gear and streamed into the planning room.

"Mistress," Virgo reminded her gently.

"Right, of course," Lucy tore herself away from the bittersweet sight. Fairy Tail was so pure, even as blood and filth tainted their hands. She envied them for that and pitied them.

The Celestials disappeared from their hiding spots with no more than a rustle of cloth, retreating to their own planning room. Once there, Lucy pulled out the book that they'd recovered.

"Makarov knows everything Fairy Tail needs to win this battle, but we have another important mission. I discovered that Zeref goes to check up on his major underlings from time to time. With some math, and psychological guess work, I figured out his most likely schedule. The day that Zeref will be checking up on Grimoire Heart is today, when Fairy Tail is attacking," Lucy said, throwing a stack of folders on the table. "Memorize those. We are going to stop him from reaching Grimoire Heart. We must not fail or everyone of us is dead, or worse."

"Yes, Lady Summoner," the Zodiac bowed.

"I'm getting the Blue Keys. They will stand as a safeguard in case the unthinkable happens," Lucy informed them. "When I come back, be ready to strategize and move out."

The Zodiac bowed once more and when they straightened, their mistress was gone without a trace. They made no comment and set to work immediately, each taking up a folder to read through. Meanwhile, Lucy raced through the city, heading for the secret headquarters of the Blue Keys. The Blue keys were her greatest secret. There were more of them than anyone knew of, which was a boon in times like these when she had no idea who might be a spy for Zeref.

The Zodiac were loyal to her because she had saved their lives and suffered through a great deal with them, but that loyalty only went so far. The Blue Keys were loyal to Lucy because she was instrumental in their creation. She was also their salvation and only hope of survival.

"Greetings Lady," the gatekeeper said. "What brings you out here today? Surely you don't have another one for us? We're almost at full capacity."

"Order everyone to assemble in the dining hall. I have big news," Lucy said briskly, marching into the building.

The gatekeeper bowed low. When Lucy reached the dining hall, every single key was there. Lucy surveyed them. They were men and women, young and old, white to black. A veritable rainbow of people. They were her secret weapon.

"The great day of reckoning is finally upon us," Lucy intoned. "Zeref and his followers are on the move and the Celestials are working with Fairy Tail in order to erase them once and for all. However, I need your assistance if I am to succeed.

"Today, Fairy Tail will be wiping out Grimoire Heart. While they are doing so, the Zodiac and I will be detaining Zeref as he makes his biannual visit to their headquarters."

"You're taking the Golds?" someone in the crowd asked. "What do you need us for?"

"I'm glad you asked Maryanne," Lucy smiled at the young woman. "I need you to surround Grimoire Heart at a set distance. Eviscerate any Zeref followers you encounter. No survivors are allowed. Zeref is wily and possibly has spies amongst our number. You all are the only ones I can entrust this task to. Nevertheless, you do have a possibility of being severely injured or killed on this mission, so if you cannot fight to your full potential, I ask that you remain here. There is no shame in picking your fights and if you would rather live, I will respect that wish. If you want to leave, I will find some quiet place for you to spend the rest of your days in safety and comfort."

"No Zeref follower is gonna scare me off, Lady. I owe you my life," a young man declared, thumping to his feet. "I'll gladly give my wretched existence to save the life of an innocent bystander or one of my allies. I'm with you Lady!"

There was a cheer around the table. Various calls of ascent followed. Lucy smiled at her children. She knew that she could always count on them to help out in situations where discretion would be needed.

"Fantastic. Now here's the plan," Lucy leaned forwards.

For the next hour she outlined plans of attack on a large map. Once everyone was confident they'd memorized it, Lucy torched the map. She greeted each of the Blue keys, asking after health and training. After her rounds were finished, Lucy left. The Blues would be there to help take care of everything. It would all turn out just fine as long as Lucy played her cards right. And Lucy had no doubt that she would.

Back at the guildhall for Fairy Tail, Lucy reentered the planning room the Celestials were occupying. Each member was reviewing the information one last time. Lucy waited patiently for each member to look up at her. Their faces were grim and eyes hard. They were prepared to fight to death today. Lucy smiled sadly. Then she steeled herself. Now was not the time to be getting soft. As much as she wanted to comfort them, Lucy could not. It would mean death, or worse, if she let her guard down even a little bit.

"My friends, it is time for us to prepare ourselves. We will be facing Zeref today. And our lives will be on the line. I am asking you to make the ultimate sacrifice for me today. I am asking you to give me your lives." Lucy paused and surveyed the faces of her Gold Keys. They were hard and decided. "If you wish to flee, do so now and never show your face again. I will understand, but I would not wish to further endanger your lives by involving you in my messes." No one left. "Very well, arm yourselves. We leave as soon as Fairy Tail has departed. Anyone who is not ready will be left behind and assumed a deserter."

The Zodiac members scattered like leaves on a windy day. Lucy watched them go before prying up a section of the floor in the planning room and removing a safe. She did not keep her best weaponry stored in one place. Lucy hid it and scattered it around so that she might be able to access at least a bit of it wherever she might get stuck during an attack. Her twins pistols and rapier were in this box. Moving on, Lucy sped around guild opening safes in various places, collecting all her weapons.

Fairy Tail members came streaming out of the war room with grim faces, not a look Lucy had seen on any of the members before. It was slightly unsettling and made that mobsters look more capable than Lucy knew them to be. She observed from the rafters as they donned their war paint and gathered up supplies, Her eyes trailed after a certain pink-haired man as he garnered his rations and headed out to the vans that were waiting to transport them to the nearest safe house before marching off to meet Grimoire Heart in battle.

When all the members had loaded into the vans, and the vans left, Lucy jumped down from her hiding spot and landed lightly in front of the guild hall. There were a tiny thump as twelve people landed behind her in a slight crouch. Lucy signaled them and they were off, heading to meet Zeref at his anticipated location. And across town, in pairs, small groups, and singles, the Blue Keys moved out from their base, weapons well concealed on their bodies. War had descended upon them.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Thank you for sticking around everyone, I promise the fighting will start in the next chapter. I know I promised one this chapter, but I couldn't get there. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and followers!  
Artistofthemind**


End file.
